marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabelle Hartley
Isabelle "Izzy" Hartley was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who remained faithful to the organization even after HYDRA was exposed. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "One Door Closes" ''To be added "Shadows" Izzy Hartley was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent until S.H.I.E.L.D. fell apart when HYDRA revealed themselves. Afterwards, Agent Hartley led a team of mercenaries that included Lance Hunter and Idaho. At some point her mercenaries started working for Phil Coulson, the director of the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D. Hartley's team of mercenaries was buying intelligence on a Level 10 asset from a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. As the agent and Hartley worked out the details of their deal, the HYDRA assassin Carl Creel took them by surprise, and killed the agent. Hartley and her team tried to stop him from getting away, but their bullets seemed to bounce off him. After regrouping with Coulson's team, they reported back to Coulson at the Playground. The 0-8-4 the agent was selling information on was the Obelisk, an item the SSR recovered from HYDRA in 1945. To prevent the Obelisk from falling into HYDRA's hands, Coulson had Hartley and her mercenaries accompany a team of his agents to the army base where the device was currently being held to retrieve it. Although they were briefly held up at the gate, Coulson's team made their way into the base. Hartley found the Obelisk, but was attacked by Creel soon after. Hartley tried to use the Obelisk to stop him, but the moment she grabbed it the item painfully paralyzed her hand to prevent her from letting go of it. The rest of the team were able to scare off Creel, but by then the army was closing in on them. Under fire, Coulson ordered his team to continue with the mission as planned however, Hunter realized Hartley was no longer able to fight. Hartley's team left Coulson's agents at the base, and drove off with the Obelisk still gripped in Hartley's petrified hand. They were left with no other option to amputate Hartley's hand to save her. Soon afterwards, Creel appeared in the middle of the street and caused their car to crash and flip over. Hartley and Idaho were killed instantly, and Creel made off with the Obelisk. "Heavy is the Head" After Hunter got captured by Glenn Talbot, Hunter discussed with him that he did not want Hartley to have a pauper's burial. Hunter stuck a deal with Talbot so Hartley and Idaho could receive an honorable funeral. Hartley's possessions were being packed by Skye when Hunter returned to the Playground. He talked to Skye about the past and his friendship with Izzy and her sister. When Creel's location was discovered, Hunter went with the other field agents to apprehend him. He shot them with an I.C.E.R. and attacked Creel himself. Hunter attempted to kill Creel, but is spotted at the last second and Creel successfully transformed and deflected the lethal bullet. Creel chased Hunter and almost killed him, revealing that he could push a small amount of the Obelisk through his palm to petrify whomever he wanted with a touch. Hunter was saved when Coulson snuck up behind Creel and neutralized him with the Overkill Device. Later, Director Coulson made sure Hartley had a military funeral. At the funeral, he explained to Hunter that he understood his pain for his friend. "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" Alphonso Mackenzie wondered if Lance Hunter was replacing Hartley on the mission that he shares with Bobbi Morse, after he saw the couple growing closer. Morse told him that he was not involved nor did he know about it. Character traits To be added Relationships *Lance Hunter - Friend. *Bobbi Morse - Friend. *Carl Creel - Killer. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - Colleague and director. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Lucy Lawless ***Season 2 ****"Shadows" (First appearance) ****"Heavy is the Head" (Mentioned only) ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" (Mentioned only) ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" (Mentioned only) ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" (Mentioned only) ****"One Door Closes" ****"Scars" (Mentioned only) ***Season 3 ****"The Inside Man" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''To be added Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Created characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased